


New Year's Eve

by tvfanatic97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvfanatic97/pseuds/tvfanatic97
Summary: When Peter is dragged to a New Year's Eve party by Ned he doesn't expect to be leaving the party with one Michelle Jones.





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this fic, Infinity War happened during the summer before Peter would've started college then he didn't come back from the dusting till the last term of freshman year.

Peter had originally planned to go out on patrol for New Year’s Eve; the partying and drinking that were part of the festivities also meant an increase in criminal activity and general dumbass-ness.

He’d told Ned as much when his roommate practically begged him to go to a Harvard New Year’s Eve party with him but Peter always found it hard to say no to his best friend, especially when Ned had explained how Betty would be there. Ned and Betty had been spending a large amount of time together for the past few months after having gotten closer when they all moved out to Cambridge for college. Ned had always had a crush on her since Midtown but it was only recently that he’d gotten the courage to even speak to her, and tonight, tonight was the night Ned was going to finally make a move and so he needed his wingman present- or so he’d told Peter when convincing him to come to the party with him.

And so because Peter was incapable of saying no to Ned he’d eventually given in. Ned had also mentioned how MJ, who’d ended up at Harvard and was now Betty’s roommate, was going to be at the party…but that didn’t factor into Peter’s decision to go.  _Not at all_.

So as the dutiful best friend and wingman that he was, Peter found himself sipping on a bottle of cheap beer leant against the wall in the far corner away from everyone else. Ned had abandoned him within just ten minutes of them being at the party after Betty had kissed him and declared that she was “tired of waiting for your idiot self to make the first move”.

Peter was happy for his friend, he truly was, but now he was left by himself at a party filled with Betty’s Harvard friends none of whom he knew. Ned was probably off somewhere making out with Betty and so he could’ve easily slipped out of the party and gone to fetch his suit so he could go out on patrol and  _yet,_ he didn’t. He found himself hanging around at the party he was not enjoying, sipping on shitty beer when he didn’t even like beer all in hopes of catching a glimpse of one long brown curly haired individual.

He would sip on his beer some, bopping his head to the bass of the music and pretending to be enjoying himself but each time someone with hair even remotely matching hers in colour and texture wandered past him, his gaze was automatically drawn to them. His thoughts were plagued by her, her hair, her smile with her single crooked teeth, and her laugh- so rare but so warming and special when it did come. So he hung around for another hour just in hopes of seeing her. It was quite pathetic really.

Almost like he’d drawn her to him with the power of his all-consuming thoughts alone, the object of his thoughts suddenly appeared in front of him startling him since he didn’t expect her even though he’d been hanging around in hopes of seeing her; as weird as that sounded.

After recovering from nearly choking on his beer he took a second to properly take her in. She was dressed in a simple black dress with a brown belt tied across her waist then she’d thrown an oversized black cardigan over the top.

She looked,  _breath-taking_. Well- she always did in his eyes, probably since junior year of high school after she became decathlon captain and started sitting with them at lunch and slowly became their friend and part of the Spider-Man crew, even if he hadn’t realised it back then. Though she remained very much MJ with all her quirks and particular interests that he’d gradually become privy to over the past few years as their friendship grew, she’d also changed in very subtle ways over their first two years of college. Her style as an example had slowly evolved over the years they had become friends, and Peter supposed that most people’s style tended to be different once they were twenty compared to when they were fifteen but he still happily donned his dumb science pun t-shirts and sweaters so what did he know about that.

He was brought out of his musings when she took his beer out of his hand and handed it off to some drunk passer-by.

“That’s my beer!” he protested only half-heartedly over the music, secretly glad he didn’t have to keep pretending he was enjoying its bitter taste.

“You don’t even like beer!” she fired back rolling her eyes as she moved to lean against the wall beside him with a loud exhale.

Peter turned sideways to face her, never wanting her to be out of his eyeline or sight. “Hi,” he greeted her with a small smile not having to shout now that she was right next to him, their bodies lined up from shoulders to feet.

She leaned her body further into his slightly, which made Peter tingle at each point of his body in contact with hers, before speaking, “I thought you’d be out doing  _stuff_  tonight?”

“I was going to but Ned made me come,” he explained similarly leaning into her but only so they could hear each other over the noise of the party, of course. “And then he abandoned me,” Peter sighed out.

“He’s probably getting some.”

Peter only snorted in response then they just stood there for a moment with no words exchanged in a way that was comforting, both swaying side to side to the music.

After a couple of songs had played Peter spoke up again, “Wanna go somewhere quieter?”

MJ gave him a pointed look with her eyes narrowed at his suggestion.

“I didn’t mean it like- like _that_. I meant like outside for a walk,” he stuttered out in response to her look.

“I’m just messing with you,” she said fondly. She then got up off the wall, “C’mon.”

They weaved their way through the dancing masses and walked round a beer pong table to get to a room near the front entrance where everyone had dumped their coats and other outer wear. Then once they were sufficiently wrapped up they both headed out to the large, empty porch and settled on the front steps sat side by side.

“Do you wish you were out there as the other guy right now?”

“Not  _right now_ , no,” Peter said his voice barely above a whisper.

MJ didn’t hear him, “Sorry?”

“Nothing, I, uh, no I don’t,” he uttered nervously.

MJ nodded her head in response then they were sat in silence again though it wasn’t awkward, it never was with MJ.

“I just- uh,” Peter started then paused to clear his throat. “After y’know, after  _everything_ , it’s really important that I actually stay close to the ground and enjoy being young. And being in college and all…”

MJ looked at him silently, with a small encouraging smile on her face. Peter didn’t talk about his experience of being gone for most of freshman year of college after Thanos had invaded or about the subsequent death of his mentor and idol Tony Stark often.

After another quiet moment where Peter didn’t say anything else MJ spoke up, keeping her voice low, “Do you still get nightmares?”

Peter regarded her for a second as he considered her for a second, he didn’t know how she knew he had nightmares since he’d never told her; he hadn’t told anyone about those.

“Only once in a while now,” he answered honestly, surprising himself with how open he was being.

MJ scooted closer to him on the step and knocked her knee against his gently to comfort him. She brought part of the scarf that was wrapped around her neck to wrap around his neck as well so they were sharing the scarf, effectively creating a little cocoon that was just for them.

Peter smiled at her action and it gave him courage to carry on, “I just- Tony and I had always talked about me coming to MIT and now I’m here but he’s not here and it’s weird.”

“Not  _here_  as in MIT obviously, I just meant, uh, yeah,” he said with a nervous laugh. “He left me with the resources I’d need to come here and so I knew I had to carry on through with going to MIT. And it made May so proud when I told her so it’s hard but I do it for them. And it’s getting easier with time even though that ache is still there.”

“That’s all you have to do, just take it day by day,” MJ reassured. She’d brought a gloved hand to rest on his knee, her hand simply resting over it in comfort whilst he’d been speaking so candidly.

He looked down at her hand in surprise then brought his eyes up to her face. He found her already staring at him then they just found themselves staring into each other’s eyes, their faces now only a few inches apart since she’d moved closer to him as they spoke.

They found themselves suspended in time, ignoring their surroundings and simply zoning in each other. Their gazes didn’t falter until the shouts of people counting down loudly finally broke their stare.

They both laughed nervously at the interruption, “I’m not going to do the stereotypical thing of kissing you when the clock strikes midnight by the way,” MJ said with humour lacing her words.

“No, of course not,” Peter said in a mock-serious tone.

True to her word, when the party crowd inside the house got to zero then simultaneously shouted out “Happy New Year” and were cheering she didn’t lean in to kiss him.

“You weren’t joking, huh?” Peter asked bemusedly.

“Nope,” she declared simply.

They sat in companionable silence both facing towards the front garden of the house for what must have been just a few minutes then MJ turned to him, “Hey Peter?”

He turned back to face her, “Yeah?”

She didn’t respond and instead leaned in to press her lips against his.

Peter initially didn’t respond to her kiss, his brain taking a moment to process the fact that after nearly four years of having a crush on her, two boyfriends on her part and one girlfriend for him this was actually happening. Not in his head like it often did over the years, but actually happening in real life, right at this moment.

It was only with that thought that he remembered that this was  _actually_  happening and he hadn’t actually kissed her back in return but the realisation came too late for MJ who pulled away to stare at him with eyes narrowed questioningly.

“Sorry did I-“ the rest of her sentence was interrupted by Peter closing the small gap between them to kiss her much more enthusiastically this time.

His tongue grazed a path along her bottom lip, seeking permission which she granted by opening her mouth up to him to deepen their kiss. They leisurely explored each other’s mouths, like they had all the time in the world until they eventually pulled apart with Peter catching her bottom lip between his teeth as he did.

“Let’s go to my place,” MJ got out between heavy breaths.

“Really?” Peter asked with surprise. “What about Ned? Are you- are you sure?”

“I’ve wanted this since freshman year of high school, c’mon,” MJ said as she removed the scarf from where it was partly wrapped round his neck back to hers and got up off the porch steps and headed off leaving Peter to process what she’d just said.

He eventually got up off the porch and jogged to catch up with her. “Freshman year of high school?” he asked with interest.

“Shut up,” She said with a light shove to his shoulder.

“Sorry but I’ve had a crush on you since junior year, how did I not realise you did too?”

“You’re not exactly the smartest, most observant person Peter,” she said with a laugh.

“If I remember correctly I graduated valedi-“

She shoved him a bit harder at that before he could finish the rest of his sentence. “You can always go back to the party, you know,” she said with her eyes narrowed but there was a hint of a smile on her face so there was no real intent behind her words.

“Okay, got it. I’ll shut up,” he said with a smirk. He then reached over to take her hand in his. “The gloves make hand holding difficult,” he whined with a pout.

“I’m not taking my gloves off, I like having fingers,” MJ said rolling her eyes at him but he didn’t miss how she interlaced their fingers together as tightly as she could with both of them wearing thick gloves.

“Fingers are overrated,” Peter joked.

“Spider-Man kind of needs his fingers I think,” MJ retorted.

“You’d think so wouldn’t you? But you’d be surprised,” they both laughed at that then continued walking with Peter swinging their interlocked hands back and forth.

Eventually they got to the building of the off-campus apartment MJ shared with Betty and she led him up, never letting go of his hand.

When they got to the apartment it was surprisingly warm, which coupled with its small size gave it a cosy, winter cabin-like feel.

“It’s warm,” Peter pointed out.

“The heating was timed to come on for when I got back,” MJ said as she started stripping off all the layers she’d put on.

Once Peter had done the same, she took his hand in hers again then led him to her bedroom then gently pushed him to settle on the bed whilst she closed the door behind them.

When she turned around, Peter took the time to properly take her in in a way he hadn’t been able to in the dimly lit party before. He took the time to appreciate the way the dress hugged her body and now with her fairy lights illuminating her he could see the lace bra peeking out of her dress.

That little glimpse of black lace effectively short circuited his brain. His entire being was zoned in on that hint of black lace and he didn’t take anything else in. It was only when MJ put a hand against his cheek and gently tapped it one, two times after having come to lean over his drooling form at some point that Peter finally snapped out of his daze.

“Hi,” she said quietly, her amusement at his reaction clear in her twinkling eyes and the wide grin that had broken out on her face. That smile with his favourite tooth peeking out slightly, that he’d been thinking about all night and now here it was, all for him.

He’d been to this apartment a lot of times before to hang out, to study and to do other school work both alone and with Ned countless times before but this time felt completely different. And when he took a moment to consider his luck, that he could be here at this very moment all alone with the girl he loved- yes,  _loved_ \- he couldn’t help but feel grateful and overwhelmed.

Overwhelmed because for a long time after Tony’s death there was a time Peter thought he’d never feel like this again. He’d felt hopeless for the longest time, blaming himself for his mentor’s death and he felt undeserving of any kind of love and care. It was only with May’s patience and constant warm presence, along with both Ned and MJ’s unwavering support and friendship, that he’d been brought out of that dark place initially but even then he didn’t know that he could achieve the same happiness and contentment as before everything. And yet here he was. Happier and more content than he’d probably ever been, even before; here  _with her_.

“I know the bra is hot but I haven’t broken you have I?” MJ asked teasingly, once again bringing him out of his thoughts.

At the mention of the bra, Peter’s eyes briefly drifted down to her chest for another glimpse of said bra then they roved back to her face again before he spoke, “You kind of have, but in the best possible way.”

“You’re so gross,” MJ said feigning disgust at his overly sweet words as she moved onto his lap, straddling his sitting form.

“And yet you’ve had a crush on this gross thing since- when  _was it_  again? Freshman year of high school?” Peter asked pretending to rack his brain.

“Let it go,” she said as she leaned into him to place a languid kiss on his lips.

When the need to breathe eventually surpassed the need to explore each other’s mouths they pulled apart again though they kept their foreheads close together. “Never,” Peter said in a quiet whisper as he gently brushed his nose against hers.

MJ tilted his head up again using his chin to ravage his mouth.

They continued to kiss slowly, taking their time, as MJ’s hands gently caressed Peter’s chest. Her hands wandered further down and she slipped them beneath the hem of yet another one of his dorky science pun t-shirts and she lightly stroked the skin she found beneath.

In response to her touch Peter’s kiss turned from being slow and exploratory to demanding and more desperate.

He flipped them over and moved them up the bed so MJ was now on her back and he hovered over her, keeping his full weight off her using his forearms as he continued to press desperate, slightly dirty kisses down her jaw tracing a path with his lips and tongue. He continued along the path, pausing occasionally to suck a few marks down the column of her neck. He couldn’t help himself.

He paused and pulled back slightly when he got to the top of her dress then he gently pulled the straps down her shoulders so the dress fell away from her chest to reveal the black lace that had him hypnotised.

“ _Wow_ ,” he breathed out, worshipful.

“You can do more than look, Peter,” MJ said impatiently through heavy breaths.

Peter pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before moving back down to her chest where he resumed kissing the skin of her chest on top of the bra as his hands leisurely wondered over her bra, like he was reading secret words embroiled in the lace.

MJ moaned quietly at his ministrations which seemed to make him snap out of the haze he was in. He stopped his actions suddenly then came to lie beside her.

“Why’d you stop?” MJ whined petulantly.

“I wanna do  _this_ -“ he gestured between the two of them. “I wanna do it properly.”

“Oh my God, shut up with the outdated concept of propriety please,” she groaned out.

“Okay, yeah, you’re right. But this is all a lot for me to process right now, I’m a bit overwhelmed and I’d like to be in the right mind frame when I eventually  _worship_  you in that way.”

MJ moaned slightly at his use of the word “worship”.

“Do I have to wait five dates before you’ll put out then?” She asked bemusedly, quietly showing that she understood. After all, she’d been there by his side through everything, she knew everything he’d been through.

“Ten at least, I need to know you’re not a fuckboy,” Peter said with equal humour in his voice as he moved to wrap an arm across her torso.

“As if you could resist me for that long,” MJ scoffed.

Peter laughed heartily at her words, the bed shaking slightly from his laughter. “I do have a very irresistible girlfriend,” Peter conceded.

MJ turned to lie on her side and leant on her elbow so she was now looking down at him. “Girlfriend, huh?” she asked with a small smile.

“ _Girlfriend_ ,” Peter repeated assuredly before leaning up to kiss her again because he could do that whenever now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the quick piece I wrote after seeing that pic of Z at Normani's bday...WHEW!!! My fics are usually dialogue heavy bc that's what I'm most comfortable writing so I tried something a bit different here and I hope it's not utter garbage lol. Anyway, feedback and kudos are much appreciated as always!!
> 
> Find me @tvfanatic97-2 on tumblr and @tvfanatic97 on twitter x


End file.
